An Informed Adventure Through the Wizarding World
by JustaLazyGuy
Summary: Harry Potter, thanks to an accident when he was younger, is no longer challenged by school work. With free time no longer being filled with homework and studying, he has the time to do more than just survive the school year and pass his classes.


It was a unique day in the life of six year old Harry Potter. This day was his first day of starting school. He was sitting in a seat waiting for class to begin. The bell rang, and the teacher, named Jennifer Smith, stood up and walked over to a podium. Once the bell was done ringing, she began the roll call. Harry tuned it out until a name was repeated – Harry Potter.

After several repetitions, Harry realized she was calling his name and promptly called out "here."

With roll call over, the teacher handed out papers that had been piled on her podium. While giving each child a paper she informed the class," This is just a worksheet that will help me know what you know."

Harry, after hearing that, was not worried about the paper at all. Then he looked at the paper; he did not understand anything on it. He could not read. Unlike the rest of the class, Harry had not gone to preschool and been taught the alphabet and the basics of reading. Unfortunately, Harry did not know that it was all right not to be able to read. He started to panic and thought he would be unable to return to school for not answering anything. He desperately did not want that. After a few moments of this panicked thinking, an indescribable sensation coursed through him.

The feeling ended as quickly as it started, but when it was over, there were more marks on the paper. Understandably, this did not make Harry feel better. An instant later, Harry passed out.

When he came to, he was not in the classroom anymore; he was back in the cupboard except there was something strange in the room with him. It was a black mass, and looking into it, Harry only saw darkness. The black mass radiated malignant feelings.

Harry, wanting to escape them, tried to open the cupboard door. It was locked. His fear kept mounting, and he – not thinking of another solution – rattled the door hoping it would open. In that moment, a white orb appeared. It was the polar opposite of the black mass. Where the black orb exuded hate, the white orb gave off feelings of lover, or at least what Harry assumed love would feel like.

The white orb was so brought it illuminated the entire cupboard, and with the cupboard now fully lit, Harry saw it was infinitely bigger than his actual cupboard. After that observation, Harry realized the feelings of hatred were increasing, and the black orb was moving towards Harry, and Harry's already existing worry magnified.

The white orb moved to intercept the black orb. When the two touched Harry had the feeling the two were fighting. Solely because the white orb felt like love to Harry, he hoped it would win this fight. After that panicked thought, Harry felt that unnamable sensation again. Proceeding that feeling, the white orb noticeably overcame the black orb.

Harry blinked, and he was back in his seat looking at the paper except now he could read it. _This looks so easy now _he thought after looking it over. When he went to answer the questions he noticed that the writing that had appeared was actually the correct answers for the questions. Unknown to Harry, there were a few questions spread throughout the worksheet that no child in the classroom should have been able to answer. With that anxiety inducing worksheet out of the way, Harry noticed he felt lighter in a way he had never felt before.

"Class, the time for doing the worksheet is over." The teacher announced. "Please pass your test to the person in front of you," she continued. Once the papers were all at the front, she collected them. Then she started teaching. Harry noticed that the material was simple and easy to understand to him. The day passed in a blur.

After that day in class, more specifically the perfect score on the assessment worksheet, the teacher closely monitored Harry's school work and studying. She noticed he always appeared bored during class and always earned a perfect score on every test and assignment. After three months of observation, she petitioned for Harry to take a few tests to determine if he should be moved up a grade.

The school's headmaster allowed Harry to take the test. On the first day of the third month of school, Harry was sent home with a note for his relatives. It included a message that read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_The form below is to allow the school to test Harry to see if he is in the appropriate grade level. Please sign this consent form allowing us to administer the test._

_Sincerely,_

_Jennifer Smith_

The Dursleys, assuming Harry would be moved into a class for the mentally challenged, gladly signed the forms. The following day, Harry took the signed form to his teacher and the testing began. For a month, Harry was tested because his results kept coming out perfect for material that was taught to the Year 6 students. After that month, the school's faculty agreed to place Harry into the Year 7 classes.

Harry's results attracted the attention of the local newspaper, but his family refused to let him be interviewed. However, a picture and a small article about him were published and he became famous in Little Whinging.

During these months, especially during the fourth month, Harry read any book he could get his hand on and attempted to recreate that nameless sensation, _magic_ his mind said every time he thought about it. Harry, unable to get any results, only became more and more frustrated. By the end of the school year he was still attempting to reproduce it in his cupboard and had reached the point where he would have given up.

Instead, he felt it, the magic, again and watched as a book in front of him levitated. After a noticing the floating book, Harry's concentration was interrupted and the book fell back onto his bed. The next day, no longer being hampered by school, Harry went to the local library and looked for any book regarding moving objects with his mind. He found numerous books on psychic powers. All of them stressed focus and practice, and that in time, a practitioner could even access another person's mind.

Harry followed the advice in the books; he continued to practice moving objects and he became adept at it. More importantly, he did, during the end of his second month of summer break, manage to read the surface thoughts of the librarian's mind.

He did not focus on only honing his newfound mental powers. He also studied languages, for a lack of anything better to do during the summer. The library had a station with audio tapes and books for people who wanted to self-study a language. Harry chose French because it was a close country that he could easily travel to when he grew older. It seemed extraordinarily simple to learn for Harry, as if he was simply refreshing his knowledge instead of learning an entirely new language.

During the years leading up to Harry's eleventh birthday, he read extensively. he had no particular focus and read about whatever caught his interest. Because of this, Harry had at least a basic understanding of all branches of science and knowledge of Renaissance Europe up to the end of the Cold War. More importantly, Harry had practiced his telepathy on his aunt extensively in the hopes of learning more about his mother.

He was shocked to learn that what he could do truly was magic, and that his mother and father had both been magical. He had hopes of one day being taken from the Dursleys' house by his mother's friend, Severus Snape, until he learned that they had had a falling out and never made up.

While he no longer had any expectations of permanently leaving the Dursleys any time soon, he was excited for his Hogwarts letter. By the time his eleventh birthday came around, Harry already had a letter prepared to reply to the Hogwarts letter and a plan to capture an owl.

When the mail came Harry secreted away the parchment letter he had received and gave his family the rest of the mail. Harry did not give away the fact that he had received mail and waited until nightfall to read the letter. He only skimmed it in order to confirm that the letter had not changed from when his aunt had seen his mother's.

After that confirmation, Harry snuck out of the house with string and a letter on a mission; he would catch an owl, and he did. Unfortunately, the owl did not appreciate being caught by and unable to escape an invisible force; it started to frantically flapping its wings in an attempt to escape.

Harry brought the owl close to him and asked, "Can you deliver this letter for me?" The owl continued its frenzied flapping. Harry, deciding that the owl could not hear him over its own flapping, forcibly stopped the wings and asked again, "Can you deliver this for me?" THis time, the owl seemed to hear him because it stopped struggling against Harry's control.

The owl stuck out its leg, and Harry, from the knowledge that he had taken from his aunt's mind, knew that he now only needed to tie his letter to the owl. Once the letter was tied, he told the owl to take the letter to Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Harry stepped back and watched it fly off with all his hips and dreams of leaving the Dursley household and going to Hogwarts. After watching the owl fade into the distance, Harry returned to his cupboard and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Constructive criticism appreciated but not required.

Next few chapters planned but not written.


End file.
